Favian Mendoza gets grounded for Double Infinity
Summary Shimajirō Shimano has heard that Favian Mendoza 4 killed students with a knife while cooking and injured some students during playtime. Meanwhile Favian Mendoza is on a porn website which led to him getting grounded for double infinity and letting Mr. Mendoza to get Azura to beat him up at the end. Transcript *(Melbourne, Australia, January 23rd, 2018) *Shimano is happily relaxing in his living room, watching Big Hero 6 on the Disney Channel, until Mrs. Stevenson arrives *Shimajirō Shimano: Why are you here, Mrs. Stevenson? *Mrs. Stevenson: We need to talk to about Favian Mendoza. We knew he killed 4 students with a knife while cooking, and killed 6 students and injured 18 students during playtime and even made foot fetish pictures out of Nyakkii Momoyama and your mother during Computer class. All of the students hate him! *Shimajirō Shimano: We need to call some of my friends! *cut: to Favian Mendoza's house. Favian Mendoza is on his computer, watching Pornhub *Favian Mendoza: That's the best website ever. *Mr. Mendoza: Favian Mendoza, I got some big news for you! Wait! You watched Pornhub for real?! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for double infinity! *Favian Mendoza: But I love this website. *Mr. Mendoza: That doesn't matter young man! I'm going to download Netspace and block all of the porn sites! *Mendoza soon downloaded Netspace to block all of the porn sites. It caused Favian Mendoza to throw a tantrum on the bedroom floor *Favian Mendoza: Why?! Why did you do this?! *Mr. Mendoza: Because I don't want you doing that! Now I'm calling the visitors on the phone! *(25 minutes later) *Mr. Mendoza: They're here! *Blue91233: *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Start paying attention to all 4 of my shows and that's final! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. If you do that again, you're expelled for good! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I you make any more foot fetish pictures out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. Don't you think about making grounded videos out of me because if you do, I will get Microsoft Sam to kill you with his AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter because I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be beaten up by Azura! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira, you'll be forced to eat fruits and vegetables! *Favian Mendoza: No, I hate fruits and vegetables. *Microsoft Zira: I don't care, those are the only things you'll eat from now on so you can grow big and strong like Dragon Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates to destroy Kim Jong Un exterminate North Korea's military and end its nuclear weapons program no matter what. *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will beat you up with a stainless steel baseball bat and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. What we heard from the Save-Ums call was that you accessed Pornhub after you killed 4 students with a knife while cooking! *Foo: I'm Foo. Save-Ums Online is better than Pornhub. *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to access Pornhub, (in Kermit the Frog's voice) and nobody's ever gonna play with you anymore, nobody's gonna talk to you anymore. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. When are you going to stop accessing Pornhub? *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Everytime when South Park comes on Comedy Central, we'll switch to our show on Discovery Kids. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. You must stop porn! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you'll not only watch my Disney movie but also you'll watch other Disney movies and shows as well. *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. *Guido: I'm Guido. *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of your porn stuff will be demolished and your pet box jellyfish will be killed once and for all! And oh, I thought you were smart, but too bad we are way smarter and better than you. *Star-Lord: I'm Peter Quill the Star-Lord. *Gamora: I'm Gamora. *Drax: I'm Drax the Destroyer. *Groot: I'm Groot. *Rocket: And I'm Rocket Raccoon and we're the Guardians of the Galaxy. If you switch from our movies and shows to Grand Theft Auto games, you'll be turned into a purple loftwing with Lucina's voice! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs. Stevenson. *Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan. *Mrs. Stevenson: This will teach you a strong strict lesson. You'll be wearing diapers for the rest of your life! * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233 Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on The Save-Ums